


Time to kill Izaya Orihara

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izayu někdo zastřelil... Je spousta lidí, která ho chtěla zabít, ale kdo zmáčl spoušť?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Přidělený případ

**Author's Note:**

> //O japonském stylu řešení vražd nic nevím. Vlastně o žádném způsobu jakéhokoliv vyšetřování jakékoliv země nic nevím. Proto se omlouvám těm, kteří o tom vědí víc, než já a najdou případné chyby (a tím nemyslím pravopisné, za které se taky omlouvám).

Kinnosuke Kuzuhara se protáhl a dlouze zívl. Mířil k motorce, aby vyrazil k autonehodě. Ale upřímně, víc než ti idioti, kteří ji způsobili, měl zájem o Černého jezdce. Vážně by ho zajímalo, jak dlouho t= motorce hodlá říkat kůň. Pokud jí jen zahlédne, půjde po ní. Ne, dnes mu neuteče.

"Kuzuhara-san!" ozvalo se za ním.

"Huh?" Kuzuhara se otočil. Už chvíli slyšel blížící se běžící kroky, ale tak nějak si nemyslel, že to s ním bude souviset.

"Máte jít okamžitě nahoru." informoval nově příchozí.

"Cože?! Teď nemám čas, musím jet k..."

"Případ hromadné autonehody dostal na starost někdo jiný z oddělení. Vy teď musíte nahoru."

Kinnosuke nespokojeně zavrčel. Přestože se mu to nelíbilo, poslechl.

 

*-*

 

Ke Kinnosukeho překvapení byla v kanceláři policejního šéfa i jeho neteř Shinju.

Pozdravili se kývnutím hlavy. Nebylo třeba cokoliv říkat, jelikož z pohledu toho druhého pochopili, že netuší o co jde.

Na případné otázky ale už nebyl čas, jelikož ve stejnou chvíli do kanceláře vstoupil její majitel.

"Ah už jste tady oba? Výborně..." řekl spokojeně, zatímco se usadil na židli.

"O co jde?" zeptala se skoro netrpělivě Shinju. Bylo to poprvé co si ji zavolali do kanceláře a vzhledem ke Kuzuharově přítomnosti pochybovala, že jde o povýšení či něco takového.

"Takže, je to jednoduché. Autor tohoto fanfictu si nechtěl vymýšlet originální postavu, která by byla zároveň hlavní postavou. Proto ten nový případ dostanete vy dva." informoval šéf.

"Ale..." začal Kinnosuke, ale gestem byl umlčen.

"Žádné protesty. Místo toho se zvedněte a jděte na místo činu." řekl vážně policejní šéf. Jeho výraz tváře nepřipouštěl námitky.

Kinnosuke a Shinju tedy vstali a odešli. Ne, že by byli naštvaní nebo tak něco, ale rozhodně nebyli šťastní z toho, že dostali na krk případ něčí vraždy.

 

*-*

 

Místo činu se nacházelo blízko 'hranice' Ikebukura s Shinjukem v jedné z bočních zapadlejších uliček. Krom požárního schodiště a dvou kontejnerů zde nebylo nic.

Pro příběh zvolení vyšetřovatelé měli trochu problém se dostat na místo, takže když už se tam se spožděním dostali, bylo místo již zajištěno techniky, kteří prozkoumávali okolí. Vlastně byli se svou prací skoro hotovi. Dokonce i tělo oběti bylo už v autě připravené k odjezdu na pitevnu.

Kinnosuke si promnul zátylek, zatímco si prohlížel okolí.

Shinju meziím odběhla k patologovi a jeho pomocníkovi, kteří se chystali odjet.

Po průzkumu terénu si byl Kuzuhara víc než jistý, že jsou bez svědků. A pokud nějaký bude, nebude se moc na něho spolehnout.

 

Shinju přistoupila ke Kuzuharovi, aniž by odtrhla oči od bločku. "Černovlasý mladý muž. Byl střelen z několika metrů do hrudi. Kulku má ještě v těle, takže pokud nebude moc poškozená, tak se můžeme pokusit najít shodu v databázi."

"Pokud se nám poštěstí." neodpustil si Kinnosuke.

Shinju nereagovala. Místo toho pokračovala. "Patolog bude vědět víc po pitvě, ale zatím odhaduje, že smrt nastala někdy mezi jedenáctou večer a půlnocí a trvalo dlouho, než konečně vykrvácel a zemřel. Prozatím typuje, že byl střelen mezi sedmou a devátou. Podle stopy krve jde poznat, že se snažil dostat z uličky, ale po chvíli to vzdal. Nic nenasvědčuje tomu, že by šlo o loupež, jelikož se nic neztratilo a taky, jsme bez svědků."

Kuzuhara přikývl.

Shinju přejela pohedem řádky v bločku zda na něco nezapomněla a poté se podívala na společníka.

"A známe i jméno oběti? Pokud nebyl okraden, měl u sebe doklady, ne?"

Shinju odběhla a stejně tak rychle byla zpátky. "Mrtvý se jmenoval Orihara Izaya." informovala. Přitom si dávala pozor na jeho výraz.

"Orihara..? Ten Orihara?" ujišťoval se Kinnosuke.

Shinju přikývla. Byla stejně překvapená jako on, když jí to řekl jeden z techniků.

 

 

 

Kuzuhara se přestal zajímat o místo na zemi, kde Orihara vydechl naposledy a podíval se na Shinju, která fotila okolí.

"Vrah musel stát na konci ulice." prohodila, když zaznamenala jeho pohled. Přitom ukázala tím směrem.

Kinnosuke tam s kývnutím zamířil.

Jediné co tam našel byla nábojnice, na které byl znát otisk prstu. Ale nic jiného. Ten otisk byla dobrá zpráva, ale Kuzuhara si představoval, že toho najde víc. Žádné stopy útěku ani nějaké náznaky potyčky. Nic.

Kinnosuke se s nespokojeným zavrčením poškrábal na hlavě. "Shinju!" houkl.

Jeho neteř byla hned u něj.

"Tady toho moc už nevykoumáme. Řekni jednomu z nich ať tady sebere tu nábojnici a poté vyrazíme k Oriharovi domů."

 

*-*

 

"Žije s někým?" zeptal se Kuzuhara, zatímco kráčeli po schodech nahoru

"No... je to možné."

"Huh?! Co je to za odpověď?!"

"Máme o něm k dispozici tři spisy a krom jména a datumu narození nemají nic společného." osekla Shinju.

"Jakže?"

Shinju pokrčila rameny. "Moc toho o něm nevíme."

Kuzuhara se s pozvdechem zastavil u dveří Izayova bytu. Zaváhal, ale nakonec se rozhodl zazvonit.

Za dveřmi se ozvaly kroky a po chvíli před nimi stála hnědovláska s tázavým pohledem.

"Přejete si?" zeptala se Namie.

Kuzuhara ji sjel pohledem.

"Paní Orihara?" oslovila ji Shinju.

Namie překvapeně zamrkala, než se rozesmála. "Téhle 'poctě' se ráda vyhnu." Ironií byla ta věta víc než nasáklá.

"Tahle nabídka už nepříjde." ujistil ji Kuzuhara, který se všiml, že je Shinju na sebe naštvaná za tu chybu. "Můžeme dál?"

"Kdo jste?" zeptala se Namie.

"Kuzuhara Kinnosuke, policie. Jaké je vaše jméno?"

".. Yagiri Namie." po krátkém zaváhání je zavedla dovnitř.

 

Informace o Izayově smrti se těžko spracovávala. Bylo to hlavně proto, že Izaya se vždy ze všeho dostal. Namie to vždy tak trochu naštvalo, ale teď se necítila šťastná. Ne, že by jí vadilo, že zemřel, jen nevěděla co si má myslet.

Namie opět pohlédla na Kuzuharu, který seděl naproti ní s Shinju vedle sebe.

"Kdy jste ho viděla naposledy?" ozvala se Shinju.

Kuzuhara z jejího hlasu poznal, že už se jí vrací sebevědomí, za což byl rád.

"Včera kolem třetí." odpověděla Namie. "Odešel do Ikebukura kvůli klientovi."

Shinju vše vzorně zapisovala. Kinnosuke nebyl fanoušek takových bločků. Jistě, uznávval, že jsou praktické a často pomůžou, ale to přece neznamená, že si taky takový pořídí, aby do něj něco čmáral.

"Mohla by jste nám dát adresu a jméno klienta?"

Namie s kývnutím vstala a zamířila k pracovnímu stolu.

"Měl Orihara nějaké nepřátele?" zeptal se Kuzuhara, přestože tušil odpověď.

Namie se při té otázce neovládla. Prostě se musela zasmát. "Očividně jste ho neznal osobně... Izaya si nadělal spousty neřátel. I většina jeho klientů by ho ráda viděla umírat."

"Jednomu se to podařilo." prohodil Kuzuhara.

"A vy? Jaký byl váš vztah k němu?" ozvala se opět Shinju.

"Ráda bych vrahovi poděkovala." řekla prostě Namie. Přitom se vrátila zpět na místo kde seděla předtím a předala vyšetřovatelům papír. Bylo na něm Akabayashiho jméno s telefoním číslem.

"Jeho adresu k dispozici nemám pouze telefon."  informovala Namie.

"Yagiri-san, kde jste byla včera večer kolem osmé?" zeptal se Kuzuhara, zatímco si prohlížel papír.

"Trčela jsem tady. Domů jsem se dostala až po desáté. Když se zaptáte sousedky, řekne vám to i na minutu přesně, kráva jedna." neodpustila si Namie. Zněla opravdu podráždě. "Řekne vám i to co jsem dělala potom a v kolik..."

"Děkujeme." přerušil ji Kuzuhara, který cítil jak její vztek postupně roste. "Myslím, že pro dnešek je to všechno."

 

*-*

 

Shinju vstoupila do pracovny, která jim byla přidělena pro vyšetřování.

Kuzuhara seděl za stolem. Ještě chvíli mluvil do telefonu, než ukončil hovor a pohlédl na neteř.

"Mluvila jsem se sousedkou Yagiri.. Už chápu proč byla tak naštvaná. Ta ženská je děsná, ale potvrdila nám svědectví."

Kuzuhara zamyšleně přikývl.

"Sousedka odpřísáhla, že Yagiri vypadala stejně jako každy jiný den,  když se vracela takhle pozdě. Poté jsem udělala několik výpočtů a časově to nesedí s dobou výstřelu."

"Takže jsi ji osvobodila?"

"Podle všeho je nevinná." přikývla Shinju.

"No dobře. Volala jsem teď s Akabayashim a zařídil jsem nám schůzku. Pojď máme jen půl hodiny na to abychom se dostali na místo."

 

*-*

 

Akabayashi, který se opíral o hůl, překvapeně pozoroval dvojici vyšetřovatelů, kteří ho informovali o Oriharově smrti. Přestože se snažil, nedokázal ze sebe vyloudit ani prosté 'Oh'.

Dlouhé ticho přerušila až Shinju krátkým odkašláním a poté otázkou. "Akabayashi-san, kdy jste viděl Oriharu naposledy?"

"Včera... Měli jsme pracovní schůzku." odpověděl Akabayashi. V duchu přitom přemýšlel jak bude asi Shiki reagovat na že  jim někdo zabil informátora.

"V kolik a kde?" zeptal se vážně Kuzuhara.

"O půl čtvrté jsme se sešli v nedaleké restouraci... Ale o tématu rozhovoru mluvit nebudu."

Kuzuhara s lehkým úsměvem přikývl.

"Co jste dělal potom?" ozvala se Shinju.

"Vrátil jsem se domů, kde jsem se věnoval práci."

"A může vám to někdo dokázat?"

Shiki, ale o něm se před nimi rozhodně nebude zmiňovat. "Myslím, že ne."

"Hmm?"

"No, nevím zda se to počítá, ale volal jsem do Ruského sushi. Simona určitě znáte, když se ho zeptáte, určitě vám řekne v kolik to bylo."

"Zeptáme se." ujistila ho Kuzuhara.

"Jaký byl váš vztah k Oriharovi?" ozvala se opět Shinju. Chtěla si být jistá, než ho obviní.

"Já a Izaya... Nepřátelé jsme nebyli, ale o přátelství bych taky zrovna nemluvil. Ve své práci byl opravdu dobrý a z tohoto hlediska jsem si ho vážil."

Ale nikdy by to neřekl nahlas před Izayou. Ten malý had ho štval, jak se motal kolem Shikiho a kdyby před ním zmínil, že si ho váží či tak něco, netušil jak by reagoval. Pravděpodobně by se smál.

"Dobře tedy." Kuzuhara se podíval Shinju do bločku na poznámky, aby si zjistil co všechno mají, ale v poznámkách své neteře se nevyznal.

"Ještě jedna otázka." řekla Shinju, která pochopila, že to chce Kuzuhara ukončit. "Mohl by jste nám říct, ke komu měl Orihara nejblíž?"

Akabayashi se zamyšleně zamračil. "... no... On si k tělu nikdy nikoho nepustil."

"A tím myslíte..?"

"On rád tvrdil, že miluje všechny lidi, ale nikoho nemiloval osobně a nikdy si nikoho nenechal pustit k tělu."

Shinju přikýva, ale nebyla si jistá, zda rozumí.

"Ještě se ozveme, Akabayashi-san.. nebo pokud si na něco vzpomenete, zavolejte." řekl Kuzuhara, než s neteří odešel.

 

*-*

 

"Takže?"

"Nejsem si jistý." zamumlal Kuzuhara. Vzdal to a vrátil Shinju bloček. "Nevím zda ho to nějak ochrání před obviněním, ale zavoláme Simonovi a zjistíme si čas kdy mu Akabayashi volal."

Shinju na to nic neřekla.

V tu chvíli začal hrát Kinnosukeho telefon. "Kuzuhara, slyším."

Shinju si schovala bloček, zatímco trpělivě čekala až skončí hovor.

"Vážně? No tak to rád slyším. A co ten otisk? .. Cože?! To je žert, že? ...! Máme toho snad víc?!" zavrčel Kuzuhara, než ukončil hovor.

Shinju na něho tázavě pohlédla.

"Ten otisk z nábojnice byl příliš malý a navíc rozmazaný, takže je nepoužitelný." řekl podrážděně Kinnosuke.

Shinju si povzdechla. "A co ta dobrá zpráva?"

"Vypadá to, že jsi měla pravdu. V databázi našli shodu s tou kulkou." informoval Kuzuhara. "Akabayashimu ta zbraň nepatří."


	2. Stopa

Zaklepal na dveře a aniž by čekal na vyzvání, vstoupil Akabayashi do Shikiho kanceláře. Krom světla z lampy u pracovního stolu, byla místnost ponořena ve tmě.

"Takže?" zeptal se Shiki, když zvedl hlavu. 

"Policie našla majitele zbraně, ale ten to nebyl. Tou dobou měl neshody s ními."

"To není na co jsem se ptal." upozornil Shiki. Zněl lehce netrpělivě. 

"Nezjistili jsme nic. Po tom střelci jako by se zem slehla." informoval Akabayashi.

"Co je to za blbost?! Někdo to musel vidět." zamračil se Shiki. "Stalo se to přece v naší části města. Chceš mi říct, že jako zázrakem tam nikdo z našich nebyl?!"

"Je mi líto. Stále na tom ale pracujeme."

Shiki si odfrkl. Lokty se zapřel o stůl a poté si zapletl prsty do sebe, na které si položil bradu. "A co ty informace?"

"Zařízeno včera večer. Můžu tě ujistit, že je Oriharův byt prázdný... Máme trochu problém s hesly k počítačům, ale jde jen o malé zdržení."

Shiki přikývl. "Informuj mě, pokud zjistíte něco nového."

Akabayashi ho ujistil, než opustil kancelář.

 

*-*

 

Kuzuhara si promnul kořen nosu. "Tak tomu říkám náhoda. Takže zbraň ti sebral mladší bratr před pár dny."

"Ano." zavrčel lehce podrážděný Ran Izumii. 

"To se nám to ale pěkně hodí. Hmm co že to říkal soudce? Jeden průser a jdeš sedět, že? Informátorova smrt by ti zajistila pár let navíc, jsi si toho vědom?"

"Jasně, že to vím! Je pravda, že mě Orihara sral, ale nezabil jsem ho. Celkem dobře mi platil."

Kuzuhara se zamračil. Ve stejnou chvíli se ozvalo zaklepání.

"Promluvíme si s bratrem a uvidíme co je na tom pravdy." řekl Kuzuhara. Izumii nemusel vědět, že se o to Shinju již postarala.   
Při odchodu ignoroval Rana a jeho výkřiky, aby si Aobu podali.

 

Už podle toho jak se Shinju tvářila, bylo jasné, že budou problémy.

"Aoba Kuronuma potvrdil, že tu zbraň ukradl, ale tvrdí, že ji ztratil při střetu mezi gangy."

Kuzuhara se zamračil. V poslední době se mračil často. "Je to ověřené?"

Shinju přikývla. "Jeho společníci mi potvrdili, že ji neměl, když se z tama dostali... Bylo to pár hodin před smrtí." Na chvíli se odmlčela, než pokračovala. "Volali mi technici, kteří měli vyzvednout počítač a jiné věci u Orihary doma."

Kuzuhara zpozorněl. 

"Orihara má vyčištěný byt. Někdo nás předběhl."

"Cože?!" vyjel po své neteři Kinnosuke. 

"Veškerá elektronika a dokmenty... Je to všechno pryč."

"Chápu tedy správně, že... nemáme nic? Krom mrtvého těla a místa činu bez důkazů nemáme vůbec nic?" zeptal se po chvíli ticha Kuzuhara.

"Líp bych to asi neřekla." usmála se smutně Shinju.

"Takže co navrhuješ teď?"

"Pustit Izumiiho a promluvit si s rodinou oběti."

 

*-*

 

Vyšetřovatelé kráčeli po ulici směrem k bydlišti Mairu a Kururi. Debatovali přitom o situaci, ve které se právě nacházeli. Ať se na to dívali z jakéhokoliv směru, neviděli východisko. Měli kulku, která je dovedla k vražedné zbrani, ale k vrahovi se ani nepřiblížili.

"Teď mě tak napadá... O kom by jsi řekl, že chce zabít Oriharu?"

"Všichni?" navrhl Kuzuhara.

Shinju se ušklíbla. "Jistě, ale... První osoba, která tě napadne, je...?"

Kuzuhara se ohlédl směrem, kterým ukazovala. "No samozřejmě."  pousmál se, když spatřil snad nejznámější skupinku vymahačů dluhů.

"Aoba zbraň ztratil, takže ji mohl najít právě Heiwajima. Navíc u něj nemusíme ani hledat motiv." dodala s pokrčením ramen Shinju.

"Ale dávejme si pozor. Jde jen o spekulace, nemusel to udělat on." informoval Kuzuhara, než vyrazili za Shizuou, Tomem a Voronou.

 

*-*

 

"Takže ona je to pravda." zamumlala Anri. O Izayově smrti slyšela už předtím, ale věřila tomu teprve teď, když ji to Akabayashi potvrdil. "Vím, že o mrtvých jen dobře, ale..."

"Ať už máš na mysli cokoliv, věřím, že většina s tebou souhlasí." usmál se Akabayashi. "Změňme ale téma, ty a Ryugamine..."

"Ryugamine-kun a já jsme jen přátelé!" vyhrkla Anri. 

Akabayashi se krátce zasmál. Tím se mu podařilo skrýt úlevu při tom zjištění. Anri byla pro něj jako dcera a někoho jako je Ryugamine pro ni nechtěl.

"Ryugamine-kun, Kida-kun,  já a Mikajima-san jsme si před pár dny udělali pěkný den." přiznala Anri. "Opravdu jsme si to užili, ale..."

Akabayashi zpozorněl. Anri se mu svěřovala často, ale nikdy nešlo o prkotiny jako bylo tohle. A její 'ale' bylo pro něj důkazem, že to má hlubší smysl, než jen zmínka o nějaké párty studentů. Akabayashiho ještě napadlo, že by ji někdo ublížil, ale to hned zavrhl. Ona by se chovala jinak.

"Ono to teda možná nic není, ale stále mi to leží v hlavě."

"Svěř se, uleví se ti. Alespoň takhle jsem to slyšel."

"Dostali jsem se náhodou do toho sporu mezi gangy, ale včas jsme utekli." dodala rychle.  "Poté jsme šli k Ryugaminemu domů a tam přespali." zaváhala.

Akabayashi na ni nespěchal. 

"Během dne se mu do tašky dostala zbraň, ale ráno, když jsme se probrali, byla pryč!" vyhrkla náhle Anri.

"Jak to myslíš? O kom to mluvíš?"

"Ryugamine-kun... Ještě ráno v tašce nic neměl a pak z ní najednou vytáhl zbraň. No a ta pak byla ráno pryč."  

Akabayashi se zamyšleně zamračil.  "Zbraň říkáš..."

Anri přikývla.

Po chvíli váhání vytáhl Akabayashi telefon a něco v něm naťukal, než ukázal Anri displej.

"To je ona!" vyhrkla Anri vyplašeně. Byla zmatená a chtěla vysvětlení.

"Tahle zbraň... vypadá docela jako ta, co zabila Oriharu."

"Není Ryugamine-kun v nebezpečí, že ne! Nerada bych ho dostala do problémů!" 

"Neboj se." zavrtěl hlavou Akabayashi. Přitom schoval telefon a vstal. "Ostatně pokud nic neudělal, není se čeho bát."

 

*-*

 

Kuzuhara se zapřel o kolena jak se snažil popadnout dech. Jedna jediná poznámka z jeho strany a jak se to vše náhle zvrtlo.

"Tanaka-san, řekl... že... v době vraždy... byl s ním..." dostala ze sebe pracně Shinju, když ho doběhla a našla sílu mluvit.

"Když nad tím... zpětně přemýšlím... Heiwajima by nepoužil... střelnou zbraň."

Shinju se pousmála. "Dobrý postřeh..."

"No... shodneme se, že... Heiwajimu... můžeme akorát... obvinit z napadení policisty, ale ne z vraždy." Kuzuhara se narovnal. Už se mu dýchalo lépe. 

Shinju přikývla. "Takže teď dvojčata, Mairu a Kururi Orihara."

"Ne, nejdřív kafe." ušklíbl se Kuzuhara. V tu chvíli mu ale začal zvonit telefon. 

"Akabayashi-san, děje se něco? ... Oh anonymní typ říkáte..."

Shinju trpělivě čekala, dokud Kinnosuke neodložil telefon.

"Dvojčata ještě počkají. Akabayashi tvrdí, že vražedná zbraň se nacházela u jednoho studenta. Ryugamine Mikado."

"Seženu adresu."


	3. Nový směr a svědectví

Vlna podráždění a nespokojenosti se přelila po Kinnosukeho tváři, když kolem něj projížděla černá motorkářka. Sotva ho spatřila, zrychlila. Kuzuhara si byl jistý, že se mu vysmívá.

"Tsk!" utrousil. Převeleli ho do Ikebukura, aby stíhal motorkářku, ale místo toho vyšetřuje vraždu známého informátora. 

S nespokojeným zakroutěním hlavy vylovil z kapsy mobil a přijal hovor. 

"Shinju, jsem rád, že voláš. Zrovna jdu od sester zavražděného. Bohužel neřekli nic, co bychom nevěděli, ale na druhou stranu nás nasměrovali na někoho, kdo měl k Oriharovi nejblíž. Vypadá to, že máme konečně někoho, kdo by informátora měl i rád."

"To ráda slyším. Teď ale zpátky na stanici. Studenti již dorazili." informovala Shinju.

"Fajn, ke Kishitanimu zajdeme později." dodal Kinnosuke, než ukončil hovor. Poté naskočil na motorku a vyrazil na cestu.

 

*-*

 

Čtveřice studentů ve složení Mikado Ryugamine, Masaomi Kida, Anri Sonohara a Saki Mikajima seděli v tichosti s lehce nervózními výrazy na stanici ve výslechové místnosti. 

Za matným sklem postávali vedle sebe vyšetřovatelé, zatímco si prohlíželi oběti budoucího výslechu. 

Bez větších změn tato situace trvala ještě dalších několik zdlouhavých minut, když tu konečně se Kuzuhara rozhoupal a spolu se Shinju zamířil do výslechové místnosti. Shinju neušlo, jak čtveřice leknutím poskočila, když Kuzuhara vpadl dovnitř.

Byl čas je rozdělit a vyslechnout každého zvlášť. 

 

 

 "Takže mi povězte..." Kuzuhara pohlédl na Mikada. "Co že se to s tou zbraní přihodilo?" Na  otázku, jak ví, že tu zbraň měli u sebe, nehodlal Kinnosuke odpovědět. 

"Eh... no..." začal koktavě Mikado. Byl vůbec celkově vyklepaný a nebyl si jistý, co říct. "Nejsem si tak moc jistý, jak se to stalo." řekl nakonec.

Kuzuhara tázavě pozvedl obočí. Přitom ho pobídl, aby myšlenku rozvinul. 

Mikado se zamšleně poškrábal na bradě. "No... když jsem se ráno chystal ven, jsem si jistý, že v tu dobu jsem žádnou v batohu neměl. Jenomže, když jsem se vrátil domů, již tam byla."

"Sama od sebe?" neodpustil si Kuzuhara. 

"Neumím si to vysvětlit." bránil se Mikado. "Možná se tam dostala, když jsme se připletli do oné potičky mezi gangy."

"Hmm... dejme tomu, že je to pravda. Co se dělo poté? Očividně jste nenahlásili nález zbraně, takže?" 

"Chtěli jsme ji nahlásit!" vyhrkl Mikado. "Kida-kun sice říkal, že bychom si ji měli nechat, ale rozhodli jsme se ji druhý den nahlásit!"

"Ale nenahlásili." upozornil Kuzuhara. 

"No... ráno totiž byla zbaň pryč." 

 

 

"Jak pryč?" podivila se Shinju. 

Anri opět zaváhala, než odpověděla. To váhání po každé otázce si ani neuvědomovala.  "Ráno během snídaně si Ryugamine-kun všiml, že je zbraň pryč. Prohledal celý byt, ale nenašel ji."

Shinju si zamyšleně prohlížela studentku před sebou, zatímco se snažila spracovat novou informaci a dát tomu logické vysvětlení.

 

 

"Takže mám uvěřit tomu, že se zbraň z ničeho nic zjevila v Ryugamineho tašce a později i sama zmizela... Říkám to správně?" 

"Když to podáte takto, zní to divně, ale ano. Přesně tohle se stalo." přikývl Masaomi. 

Kinnosuke se zamračil. Vůbec se mu to nelíbilo. Jsou bez důkazů a vražedná zbraň se prý sama od sebe zjevuje. 

"Zpátky na začátek. Kdy jste si všimli, že máte tu zbraň?"

 

 

"Jakmile jsme se vrátili k Ryugaminemu domů. Prostě ji vytáhl z batohu." řekla Saki. 

Shinju pokývala hlavou. "A podle vás se tam dostala jak?"

"Stáli jsme na rohu ulice, kde se do sebe pustilo několik členů gagnu. Probíhající skupinka sebou vzala i Anri-chan. Samozřejmě jsme se vydali pro ní a tehdy se tam ta zbraň nejspíš dostala."

"Prostě někdo jen tak vhodil Ryugaminemu zbraň do tašky?"

 

 

"Nebylo by v tu chvíli rozumnější, kdyby tu zbraň použili a ne ji schovávali?" zapochyboval Kuzuhara. 

"To určitě ano." uznal Mikado. "Ale třeba o tom ani nevěděl. V jednu chvíli jsem spadl spolu s několika dalšími... Pravděpodobně mu tam zapadla tehdy."

Kuzuharův obličej neopouštělo zamračení. Od Shinju věděl, že tou dobou se tam vyskytoval i Kuronuma, který tam tu zbraň ztratil.

 

 

"Aoba- kun? Eh... možná jsem ho zahlédla..." uznala Anri. "Ale nevím to jistě!" dodala rychle.

"V pořádku. Teď pokračujeme. Utekli jste z místa a šli...?"

"Domů k Ryugaminemu." 

"Nikde jste se již nezdržovali?"

"Ne."

"A u něj jste našli zbraň." ujišťovala se dál Shinju, za což se ji dostalo pozitivní krátké odpovědi. "Co se pak dělo s tou zbraní?"

"Eh... Chvíli se Ryugamine-kun a Kida-kun bavili o tom, co s ní. Kida-kun si ji chtěl nechat narozdíl od Ryugamineho. Poslední slovo však měla Mikajima, která rozhodla, že se zbraň zítra ráno vrátí."

 

"Proč jste si ji chtěl nechat?" zeptal se konečně Kuzuhara. 

Masaomi pokrčil rameny. "Vždy se hodí mít u sebe něco na obranu."

"Nebo taky na útok." přikývl Kuzuhara. 

Kida zpozorněl. "Nemyslíte si snad, že...?"

"Nemyslím si nic." skočil mu do řeči Kuzuhara. "Pouze vidím, že vražednou zbraň si hodlal nechat někdo s motivem."

Motiv k vraždě. U případu Izayi to bylo velice snadné, jelikož každý měl důvod informátora zabít. Někdy šlo pouze o prkotiny, ale i tyto prkotiny dokázali někomu zničit život. Důkazem toho byl Heiwajima. 

"Já jsem Izayu nezabil!" vyhrkl Masaomi. "Chtěl jsem si tu zbraň nechat, ale nehodlal jsem s tím někoho zabít! Navíc, zmizela dřív, než jsem si ji stačil přivlastnit!"

 

 

"Masaomi a Izaya-san?" Mikado se zatvářil zamyšleně, ale vlastně moc dlouho přemýšlet nemusel. "Izaya-san si s ním a Saki pohrál a Kida-kun mu to nikdy neodpustil." 

Kuzuhara přikývl. "Takže motiv byhom měli..."

"Jakže? Oh ne!" vyjekl Mikado, kterému to došlo. "Masaomi sice slíbil pomstu, ale nikdy by to neudělal!" 

"Kde se ve vás bere tolik jistoty? Nikdo o nikom neví vše, ani kdyby šlo o nejbližší osobu." prohodil Kuzuhara zcela vážně.

 

 

"Ale Masaomi to určitě nebyl!" vyhrkla Saki. Ve tváři se ji zračil strach spojený se vztekem. 

"Kde berete tu jistotu? Byla jste to snad vy?" zeptala se Shinju tušící odpověď. 

"Ne, ale..." 

Shinju zpozorněla. Dodatek ALE nečekala. "Ale?"

"Ale to prostě nemohl být Kida-kun." zavrtěla hlavou Saki. "Sice Izayu nenáviděl, ale nikdy by nevzal život. Nikomu! Ani Izayovi!"

"Tak mu pomož a řekni, co se stalo s tou zbraní?"

 

 

"Já nevím. Prostě byla pryč. " odsekl Masaomi. Stejně jako Kuzuhara již ztrácel trpělivost.

"Tak tedy znovu..." začal Kuzuhara, ale přerušilo ho zaklepání na dveře, ve kterých se objevila Shinju.

"Můžeš na chvíli?" 

Kuzuhara v tichosti vstal a následoval ji ven. Neměl rád, když ho někdo rušil v práci a Shinju to ví, takže muselo jít o něco důležitého.

 

"Nuže?" otočil se Kuzuhara na Shinju, když stáli naproti sobě v místnosti odkud mohli pozorovat Masaomiho. 

"Mikajima přiznala, že během večera, když všichni spali, vyhodila zbraň z okna. Chtěla tím zabránit tomu, aby se Kida a Ryugamine opět nedostali do problémů. Mikajima tvrdí, že je Ryugamine snadno ovlivnitelný a Kida by ho jistě ještě přesvědčil, aby si tu zbraň nechali." 

Kuzuhara se zamyšleně zamračil. "Ale?"

"Když se po té zbrani v den vraždy dívala, byla pryč. Někdo ji musel sebrat."

"Tsk! Tahle mizející zbraň mi začíná lézt krkem!" zavrčel Kuzuhara nespokojeně. 

"Poslala jsem tam pár lidí, ale pochybuji, že něco najdou." 

"... No, nic dalšího z nich asi už nedostaneme a držet je nemůžeme." Kuzuhara zněl lehce zklamaně. Jak rád by měl ten případ z krku. "Než nám zavolají a informují o tom, že nic nenašli, navštívíme Kishitaniho."

Shinju přikývla. Poté zamířila pryč, aby pustila studenty.


	4. Začátek konce

"Málem bych zapomněla!" vyhrkla náhle Shinju.

 Kuzuhara odvrátil pohled od dveří výtahu a tázavě koukl na neteř. 

"Volala Yagiri. Vzpomněla si, že Orihara ten den měl dvě schůzky. Po Akabayashim se měl setkat s nějakým Tachibanou. Snažím se mu dovolat, ale stále má obsazené číslo."

"Rozumím." přikývl Kinnosuke. "Až ho zastihneš, předvolej ho k výslechu." 

Výtah konečně zastavil. Dveře se otevřely a dvojice vyšetřovatelů spatřila doktora bez licence a jeho hosta. 

"Oh... dobrý den." ozval se Shinra, který poznal Kuzuharu.

"Pane Kishitani, máte čas na rozhovor?" zeptala se Shinju. 

"Kadota, že?" promluvil Kuzuhara na hosta, se kterým se Shinra loučil. 

"Ano."

"S vámi bychom také rádi mluvili." 

"Pojďte, nebudeme se přeci bavit tady na chodbě." ozval se Shinra. "Měl jsem tedy schůzku, ale ta se dá odložit." S těmi slovy se začal věnovat telefonu, zatímco vedl hosty dovnitř. Po pravdě ale jen psal Celty, ať se raději doma neukazuje.

 

 

Rozhovor začal obvyklými personáliemi. Poté následovala řada otázek na téma Orihara a váš vztah k němu. 

Bez větších okolků odpovídali Kadota s Kishitanim. Shinra se přiznal, že ten den Izayu vůbec neviděl. Dotachin s ním mluvil, ale zjevil se Shizuo, takže šlo o velice krátký rozhovor. 

"Nešlo o nic důležitého. Vlastně jsme jen stihli obvyklé zdvořilostní fráze jako jak se máš a podobně." pokrčil rameny Kadota. 

Na chvíli se otázky přesunuli i na Heiwajimu, ale tázající i dotazovaní si byli víc než jistí, že po Shizuově zásahu by Izaya vypadal úplně jinak... až k nepoznání.

Kuzuhara a Shinju se dál vytrvale ptali a dostávalo se jim pravdivých odpovědí s neprůstřelným alibi pro oba dotazované. 

A s každou takovou další odpovědí si stále víc přiznávali, že opět nic nemají.

 

"Já myslím, že už nebudeme zdržovat. Ostatně máme vše, co potřebujeme." prohodil Kuzuhara. Věděl, že vlastně nic nemají, ale oni už se neměli ani na co ptát.

 

 

*-*

 

"Ne, to je vše, děkuji." řekl Kuzuhara a poté ukončil hovor. Naklonil se nad stolem a zaškrtal další jméno. 

Už víc jak hodinu seděl za stolem a snažil se po telefonu získat další informace. Ale ať volal kam chtěl, nikdo si na nic nevzpomněl. Nikdo mu nedal typ, neposunul ho dál. Nikdo prostě nic nevěděl. 

Kinnosuke Kuzuhara se poškrábal na bradě. Tenhle případ mu byl čert dlužen. Dělají na něm již x týdnů a stále se neposunuli. Nevěděli nic, jen dobu smrti a to vlastně taky neví přesně. 

Na druhou stranu se ale díky tomu případu, alespoň vyhnuli zmatkům, které se začali dít venku. 

Kuzuhara měl za to, že chování lidí, kteří začali být divní, výtržnější a nepředvídatelní, má něco společného s Izayovou smrtí. Teď když netahá za nitky...

Lidé jeho smrtí ztratili dobrý zdroj informací, takže jsou nyní zmatení. A když říkám lidé, tím myslím podsvětí a její část obyvatelstva. I když k zmateným patřili i důvěřivé slepice, které měl Izaya omotané kolem prstu. 

Kinnosuke vstal od stolu a zamířil najít Shinju. Jeho neteř měla volat Tachibanovi a to v něm probudilo novou naději. 

 

Shinju postávala v kuchyňce a chystala si kávu, zatímco si projížděla poznámky. 

"Tak jak jsme na tom?" prohodil Kuzuhara při vstupu. "Už jsi se dovolala?" 

"Ano..." Shinju se s povzdechem odmlčela a chvíli ji trvalo, než pokračovala. "Tachibana potvrdil, že měli mít schůzku. Orihara se však neukázal."

Kinnosuke se zapřel o desku stolu, zatímco si to v hlavě snažil uspořádat. "Takže jsme tam, kde jsme byli, huh?" 

Nejraději by do něčeho kopnul, alespoň takové nutkání v něm narostlo, ale ovládl se, jelikož se ve dveřích zjevil asistent velitele, který je informoval, že mají jít do kanceláře.

 

*-*

 

Už při prvním pohledu na šéfa bylo jasné, že nemá dobrou náladu. Kinnosuke to chápal, ale nehodlal tolerovat to, pokud si to bude chtít vylít na nich.

"Situace venku se změnila. Toho jste si oba všimli, že?" začal šéf podrážděným hlasem. 

Shinju a Kinnosuke v tichosti přikývli. Samozřejmě že si toho chaosu všimli.

"Potřebuji vás venku a to nutně. Kolik času ještě potřebujete na ten Oriharův případ?"

Nastalo ticho. Vyšetřovatelé pochopili, že není možné najít způsob, kterým by řekli pravdu, aniž by nenaštvali šéfa ještě víc. 

 "Vlastně nemáme nic. Důkazy, svědky, motiv,... Nic nemáme." odpověděl zcela vážně Kuzuhara. I když motiv bylo to poslední, co ho zajímalo.

"Jakže?! Vždyť na tom děláte jak dlouho!"

"A stále nic nemáme. Není se od čeho odpíchnout." 

Šéf oddělení se nespokojeně zamračil. "Máte na ten případ maximálně týden. Venku se z nějakého důvodu začalo všechno hroutit a pro uklidnění situace se mi hodíte lépe, než pro hledání vraha! Pokud na nic zásadního nenarazíte, založte to!" řekl vážně. 

Byl příliš rozladěný, než aby se nad tím pořádně pozastavil a promyslel veškeré možné alternativy. 

 

*-*

 

V časovém presu se Kuzuhara a Shinju neposunuli s případem ani o píď. Obvolali koho mohli, prolezli místa, která mohli, ale nic nenašli. Nic nového, ani sebemenší maličkost, která by jim pomohla, se neukázala. 

Oba byli ochotni pracovat přes čas, ale hold se neměli od čeho odpíchnout. 

 

Shinju zaklepala na dveře kanceláře, než vstoupila. Našla podrážděného Kinnosukeho  sedět za stolem, jak se hrbí nad nevyplněnými papíry. 

"Yagiri-san nám moc nepomohla." začala neochotně. "Takže..."

"Takže nic nemáme." zavrčel Kuzuhara. Tohoto se bál. Přestože ten případ chtěl mít z krku, nechtěl ho odložit jako nevyřešený.

Jenže i přes opakované prolézání informací, nenašli nic, co by předtím mohli přehlédnout. 

 

Po hodině bezvýznamné práce kdosi opět zaklepal na dveře kanceláře. 

"Pokud mi neneseš svědka či vraha, můžeš odejít!" houkl Kuzuhara rozmrzele. 

Nově příchozí se jen pousmál. Šlo spíš o soucit, než úšklebek. "Tohle vám mám předat. Až budete hotovi máte si zajít pro instrukce dolů. Je vás potřeba."

Kuzuhara nespokojeně zabručel, takže slova díky pronesla Shinju. Přitom převzala krabici, která byla určena pro Oriharův případ a poté se i rozloučila za oba. 

"Jako bychom měli na výběr." povzdechl si Kinnosuke.


End file.
